World of Gliding Monsters
by Com.LylaShepard
Summary: Charis is starting her new job at aquatica and what is experiences wasn't in the job description. Rated m for later on chapters
1. Chapter 1

Starting a new job is always exciting and nerve wracking at the same time. My nerves were a mess as I sat in a boat amongst other people on their way to the science building happily sitting in the middle of the ocean. I had a small idea of what I was getting into, but my curiosity grew even more at the amount of scientists that sat on the boat around me.

I was never one to make small talk and shark bite on my right shoulder close to my neck did not make the scientists, who happily study sharks, feel any better about approaching me. The scar tissue was immense, but thankfully my muscles were able to recuperate after the shark bite, which happened when I was a teenager. I was now in my mid-twenties, and I was ready for some peace away from the real world.

I have not been able to get a real job in the last few years because I was only good at deep sea diving, swimming with and catching dangerous animals, and being a smartass. My parents were so proud, not at all, they disowned me years ago when I refused to go to college. Education was important, but the only thing important to me was the ocean. I just wanted to be part of the ocean ever since I was a kid growing up in the Gulf of Mexico.

"Hey, we're almost there, are you excited?" a woman with short blonde hair asked me happily before she glanced at a man wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

"Yeah, I'm interested to see what kind of sharks you guys have," I answered the woman while moving my long black hair out of the way of my cloudy grey eyes.

"I'm Janice Higgins, nice to meet you," the woman introduced herself and we shook hands.

"Charis Brown" I said as Janice took my hand and gave it a good shake.

Janice looked like she wanted to say more but the boat was slowing down to stop by the dock. People grabbed their bags and happily chatted while walking on the walkways to get into the facility. My tan skin shown in the sun as I picked up my duffel bag and jumped off the boat. Janice was walking ahead with the man with the Hawaiian shirt, but I was more interested in catching a glimpse at the sharks I would now be swimming with.

That's right, I was hired to help take care of the sharks and also get the sharks into the labs and so on when the doctor needed them. I had been interviewed by the lead doctor in charge in a bar. I knew that Dr. Susan McCallister needed someone crazy enough to do this job and also not ask questions. I needed a job and this job was as close to what I desired, so I was definitely going to keep my mouth shut.

"You must be Charis, I'm Carter Blake," a man with blonde hair said as he approached me in a wetsuit.

"I am and who are you?" I asked cautiously as he looked like an angry person.

"I'm Carter, I'll be working with you and the Sharks." Things were definitely looking up he is so hot.

"Okay so when do I start?" I asked almost too eagerly, he waved me to follow him to the elevator.

"Well officially you started today, but there's no work for the rest of the day so there is no need to rush around, although I have planned to show you around and to show you the ropes." He closed the door to the surface and the elevator lurched downwards into the depths. "We will be heading down to Sub Level 3 later but for now I'll take you to your quarters." The elevator was slowing down and I couldn't be happier, I just wanted tomorrow to hurry up so I could swim with the Sharks.

It was a long day but eventually I had a grasp of everything that I needed to learn, Carter had decided to take me to the mess hall to introduce me to everyone.

"Hey everyone, this is Charis she will be assisting us with our research." After I had met most people I walked over to the chef

"Hey I'm Sherman but everyone nicknamed me preacher."

"Hey hey you dickhead." I chuckled as his parrot was talking.

"Well it's nice to meet you"

"You seem to be fitting in alright , but I'll give you some advice stay clear of Tom for a while." I turned to find him as Sherman pointed him out, he was sat next to Carter and both looked at me, I turned back around and gave Sherman a quizzical look. " your new and he flirts with everything that moves and everyone here has already rejected him so watch yourself.

I turned to look at Tom once more but found myself seeing Carter looking at me. " thanks preach, what's wrong with Carter he seems to hate me already?"

"Your being treated better than the rest of us normally he grunts and nods, the only other time I've seen him act this way was before he dated Susan. So he likes you."

I smiled at the thought of him liking me but then my mind ran over that sentence again. "What the Dr and Carter?"

"Yeah I know crazy right but he seemed happy at least for a while, but she became crazy sort of obsessed with her research and she didn't treat him right."

I tried to look at Carter secretively and found that he wasn't there anymore

"You should head to bed" I whirled around to find that he was stood next to me. "We have an early start tomorrow."

"Alright, and thanks preacher for the food it was heavenly."

I waved everyone good night and headed towards the elevator just as the door was closing Tom had ran into the elevator and stood next to me.

"Hey we haven't formally met yet but I'm Tom scoggings, I run most of the electrical stuff around here."

"I'm Charis." I tried to keep my replies short as I heard preachers voice echoing through my head.

"I know, it's an exotic name, where's it from?" Oh boy I could already tell what he was trying to do.

"It's Greek." The elevator finally came to a stop and I couldn't have gotten out of there quicker. I rushed back to my room before he had chance to step out of the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Carter was right about us having a busy day, jan told me that one of our benefactors were coming to visit us and check that the research is beneficial. We had to meet with the people who sold us the normal sharks and negotiate a deal. "Right,now we just have to get that license plate out of its mouth and then I'll jump out and you lure it into its temp cage. Got it?" Carter made sure I knew what I was doing. He dove in as I walked to the storeroom to get my wetsuit.

"HEY!" A voice yelled out. I was just in a bikini but ran out in case it was an emergency although I wasn't needed I looked over and saw a man in a suit who was staring in amazement at Carter wrangling the new tiger shark.i turned to head back into the storeroom and grabbed my wetsuit to put on, on my way over to the shark pen. I saw Carter hop out in front of Susan and started talking to her. I zipped up and went over to jump in. As I did I saw the shark start to head over to me, perfect, I did a simple swim and twist to get it past me into the cage I then turned to seal and lock the gate. Then I swam to the surface and climbed out, when a strong hand reached down and grabbed me.

"Thanks"

"You did well, did you make your that you locked the gate?"

"Yeah I did. So what now?" I unzipped my wet suit and rolled it down to my waist, I blushed slightly at carter's wondering eyes. Although the I liked the attention I did need to get work done so waved my hands in front of his eyes"Carter, you in there?"

"Yeah sorry I was distracted. Now we wait until feeding time."

"What do we feed them?"

" the test sharks get the tiger shark"

"What? You feed them sharks?"

Carter held the elevator open for me to catch up to him, and judging by the look on his face he was telling the truth. The elevator lurched slowly downward, Carter just stood so stoically, I was watching him from the corner of my eye when he turned to me. "What's wrong with you?" The question literally shocked me so much that I couldn't answer. "I didn't mean it that way but every time I look at you, you are always looking right back at me. It creeps me out."

"I'm sorry I didn't realise that you didn't like people looking at you especially if they are new around, but I'm just trying to do my job." I hadn't realised how angry I was till I listened to my tone.

"Wow don't take too much offence, I didn't mean it that way either I meant to say why are you avoiding Tom?"

"He's not the one I like." SHIT, why did I just say that I'm so stupid. I've only been here a day.

My mind was racing so much that I wasn't paying any attention to the world around me, it wasn't until I felt two strong arms wrap around me and pull me forward into a deep kiss, I could tell by the sea water smell and first taste that it was Carter. His mouth was just perfect, so much better then that time I first saw him and dreamed what he was like. He pushed me to the side of the elevator and held me up against the metal grid, a small moan escapes me. I wasn't ready for it to end when he pulled away.

"How did you know that it was you that I liked and not Tom?"

"I didn't... I just wanted to let you know how I feel before you tried to go off with who ever it was that you liked... And now that I know it was me, well I'm so happy I mean even though I have only known you for what 24 hours I feel like I've known you my life and I like that. Any way it's time to get ready."

"For what?"

" feeding time and then Susan's surprise birthday party. We'll go together so I'll come to your room just before I go."

"Thanks." After we had fed the Sharks and watched them hunt in packs ,Carter showed up at my door as soon as the clock had turned 8:00, I swung it open to find him with a light blue shirt on that really complimented his tan skin and hair, how could someone like him ever go for me. When we reached sea level the party was already in full swing, as soon as man saw me she ran over.

"Charis, I absolutely love that dress on you and that deep red colour looks amazing."

"Aww thanks jan, I love that shade of pink on you as well It really compliments your fine features" from the girlish laugh she let out I could tell she was flattered. I saw a bar and headed straight to it.

"Hey preacher, can I get a amaretto and diet coke please?"

"Coming right up" there was a small pause before he handed me my drink. "So you and Carter huh?"

"What? No just colleagues ." How did he even know I hadn't told anybody.

"Tom was watching the video and showed everyone... So before you say it yeah everyone knows."

"Crap," I turned to see Carter and Tom in a very heated conversation. "Dammit my first day here and I'm already causing trouble for everyone. You know what I'm going for a walk I could really use it to clear my head."

" wait I'll come with."

"Preacher, I need to be alone."

I wandered past Carter and toms discussion and heard my name tossed around a few times but as I passed them they stopped talking and looked at me. When I had finally gotten down the ladder I could already feel everything lifting off me, I went for a wonder around and checked the pens, the wind had rally started to pick up, so I decided to head back to the party, I hadn't realised or even saw it but someone had left some wire roll on the deck, I tripped over it "AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH" I fell straight into the gen 2 pen, I opulent see a thing and was without my diving gear.


	3. Chapter 3

The water was so murky and combined with the darkness I couldn't see anything I couldn't hear anything I just kept sinking further and further down, I started to kick in upwards staying close to the fences so I knew where I was , I was doing well until my dress got caught on something and out the corner of my eye I saw the shark swimming right for me. My lungs started to feel like they were going to pop my head was going all foggy, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder I opened my eyes and saw a blurry image of Carter in front of me he tried to lift me up but had difficulty, that's when he noticed the dress caught on the fence. He tried to get it off the fence but couldn't, I couldn't hold my breath any longer I needed air, I was becoming increasingly tired and could barely keep my eyes open.

When I woke up I was lying on the walkway with Carter kneeling next to me, I noticed that my dress had been taken off and could see it in the water. I tried to sit up but Carter pushed me back down." Don't try to move you need to rest. What were you doing in there?" I looked into his eyes saw genuine concern and his voice showed some emotion in it too.

"I didn't mean to I was just walking back then... There was a strong gust of wind... Somebody had left some wire out the wind pushed me forward... Then I tripped and fell in. I'm so sorry!" Carter looked at me and pulled me into a big hug, I didn't know what to do so I pushed him away.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" His voice sounded hurt as if he already knew.

" I heard that Tom saw us and I know he's your best friend and you both like me but I don't want this thing between us to come between you and Tom. I like you I really do but I just can't be the one to wreck your friendship!" I stood up to walk away but grabbed a towel before I did wrapped it around my self and walked to the elevator when I turned around to close the door Carter was still stood there and an upset look on his face, I've never seen anyone look so hurt especially him. I hadn't realised that I was crying until I felt the tears rolling down my face I wiped one away. As the door started to close I saw that Carter was still stood there as if he were a statue. I had broken him and in the process broken myself.

Why is this elevator so slow, I was trying to hold myself together but every second that passed felt like an hour and the events that had just occurred played through my mind again and again the look on his face, it's crazy to feel like this after 24 hours of knowing each other, but it's like they say when you know ,you know and I most definitely knew. The elevator door finally opened and I rushed into my room. I went straight to the bathroom and had a nice hot shower, my legs felt like jelly when I finally sat down the hot water rushing over my whole body, it was like everything was being released so my emotions burst I sat in the shower and sobbed, how could I have been so stupid to not realise the troubles that follow him.

I must have been in the shower for at least 1 hour when I heard a knock on my bathroom door. I had to pull myself together. So I turned off the water and got my towel to cover myself up, I opened the door and couldn't believe my eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you, I spoke with Tom and he doesn't care if I see you anymore he just wants to stay friends."

"Carter, are you sure you want this you've only known me a day."

"Charis I want this more than anything ever. And I knew the moment I saw you that I wanted to be with you."

He never gave me chance to reply, he pulled me close and kissed me so fiercely that it was almost scary it was like he was hunger and I was his food. I pulled his shirt off as quickly as I could ,never breaking the kiss. He broke it later to take off my towel, I was slightly nervous about him seeing it even though he has seen me in a bikini, he stood there for a moment just looking at me before a smile spread across his face. The next minute or so happened so quickly, he pulled off his trousers and boxers and with three quick steps pushed me onto the bed and was on top of me, I never realised how passionate he was until this moment, I gasped as he plunged his big cock into me, he didn't move for a few seconds as he looked at me to make sure I was all right and when I brought him down into a deep kiss and then he started to thrust in and out. After a couple of minutes I couldn't stop the wave of love that washed over my entire body, Carter simultaneously came we never bother to untangle ourselves so we laid in a heap together for a while. It wasn't until after 1 am that we moved and cuddled to get some sleep, I couldn't of been happier.

The next morning I woke up and my bed was empty I began to wonder whether it was just a dream but then he walked into my room with a tray of coffee and breakfast.

"Morning beautiful, today is a big day, do you remember that rich suit that arrived yesterday?" I nodded. "Well he is one of our supporters and he wants us to pull the shark and do the test tonight." I almost spat my coffee out at the words.

"Tonight? That's crazy we aren't ready"

"I know but it isn't our job to do that, we just have to bring the shark in."

"Yeah. Not that we matter although our job is the most dangerous part!"

"Hey we'll be alright and you know it because we have each other."

He gave me a kiss on my head and headed to my shower.

"Hey that's mine..." He playfully looked back at me

"Why don't you try and stop me?" He raised his eyebrows and accepted his invitation.


	4. Chapter 4

Carter and I were getting the Sharks ready all day, and eventually it was time to get the Gen. 1 female out for the experiment.

"You go ahead I'll radio ahead and get them to turn the lights on." I was shaking I was so nervous.

"Okay see you in a minute" he turned to me and kissed me so deeply when I opened my eyes he gave me the most salacious grin I've ever seen and couldn't help but giggle.

"See you in a sec."

After that I heard the water splash and new it was time.

"Charis to wet lab come in." I was about to radio again but stopped when I heard the tell tale crackle of an incoming in.

"This is wet lab Charis are you ready."

"Yep Carter has already gone in, could you turn on the lights its a bit murky down here."

"Sure, good luck Charis." As the voice cut out I was ready to go I got my mask ready and plunged into the water. I started to kick my legs and tried to find Carter, even with the lights on its so hard to see down here, I swim a bit further and see him just ahead.

I was just about to reach him when both gen 2 sharks attack both sides of the cage either side of me, it's weird they're still synchronised, Carter turned around and pointed the gun at them and they swam backwards.

"Carter what the fuck is going on! Sharks can't swim backwards, and they recognised that gun."

"I don't know but it's all right baby they can't get you in here." He swims close up to me and holds my hand. " are you okay?"

"Yeah let's just get this over with."

We continued to swim further through this maze of a cage and there was still no sign of the female shark.

"Charis wait here!"

"Where are you going?"

He starts to swim to the gate that leads into the Sharks pen. " I'm going to get her."

WHAT THE FUCK. What is he playing at, he can't be that stupid can he? I run through all the scenarios in my head and nothing ends well. I get disturbed from my train of thought as he closes the gate behind him.

"Charis, I'll be back soon I promise I won't leave you here. I'll be okay I do this all the time."

" you haven't done it while I've been around."

"I'll see you soon baby."

It seems like an eternity of waiting and waiting, I radio the wet lab and they. haven't heard him yet or seen him. I can't wait any longer.

"What's the combination for the gate?"

"Charis you can't seriously be considering this."

" Tom what is it? Don't make me ask again."

"5223"

I don't have time to reply I just swim to the gate and open it to the deep blue sea, it's strange but I feel colder here then I did in the cage, it must just be my nerves, I see his pack over there with his light as I start to swim towards it, the shark starts to attack it.

"NOOO." Fuck what do i do, Carter where is he it can't of been him he's to smart. As I say this the shark goes completely still. And Carter swims over the top of it. He isn't wearing any of his gear and has a temporary mouth piece on. I relax and get to work on bringing it to the platform, it was an easy job and before I knew it the test was underway. Carter was on the other side of the shark to me, he was on Jans side and I was next to Jim. Susan extracted everything she needed and went to the computer with everyone else.

"Charis. Are you mad at me."

I don't even try to talk to him, the group around the computer all rejoice, the test must have worked, I looked at the shark as Jim wanders over to it.

"Don't get too close Jim."

"Charis it's fine it's asleep."

He gets on his knees and lights a cigarette "you did it pal." The shark moved so fast and bit his arm off. It started splashing around it pinned me to the side and I couldn't move, Carter climbed out of the water and ran to a cupboard whilst Susan and jam tried to help Jim. Shit what am I going to do. Franklin ran over to me along with Tom and tried to help me out but it was no use I was pinned from the waist down. Fuck. Carter had reached for the shotgun and aimed it at the shark but Susan had other plans and pressed the emergency release. I started to sink into the water franklins hand were just slipping off me. Once under water the shark swam off I quicker my legs as hard as possible and reached the surface and swam to the edge and climbed out Carter was yelling something at Susan but I was too busy trying cough up the water to listen in a second he was by my side checking me making sure I was fine.

" Carter I'm fine help Jim."

Kim's arm was bleeding heavily I ran to get the stretcher and took it over to them. Everyone helped to get Jim into place and secured him as we wheeled him to the elevator, when we reached the surface Susan was trying to do everything she could for Jim. A storm was hitting us pretty badly and the waves were huge. I ran to the centre of the platform to find the helicopter with Carter. Once we could see it and got a hold of the hook we called for them to wheel Jim out. Once Jim was secure everyone but me and Carter headed back to the elevator. I wanted to make sure that Jim was safely going up before I left him. That's when a huge wave of water knocked me over along with Carter. He fell on top of me and helped me up as we ran for the elevator and secured the doors. Everyone was silent. Carter reached for my arm and dragged me into his arms.

"Are you alright."

"I'm fine just a little shaken up, are you okay?"

"I wasn't the one pinned by a shark not five minutes ago."

"Yeah but your the stupid one who had left the cage and his equipment to find a shark. How stupid can you get."

"Now isn't the time Charis."

"I don't want to fight about this, I was stating a point."

"I wasn't aware that we were fighting."

"Ugh you are so frustrating and mercurial."

I was to angry to talk to him right now so I moved over to jan and gave her a big hug.

"He'll be fine jan the rescue team have him now.

When we got back to the lab all the computers were off and we tried to contact Brenda but we had radio silence that's when there was a loud bang and what felt like an earth quake wracked the entire room, I stumbled backwards and fell with jan into the pool. I swam to help her out first before I got myself out. Carter had fell on the floor trying to help me out and everyone else was scattered around the computers trying to find out what just happened.

"Are you alright, baby?" Carters eyes dart over me checking for wounds of any kind.

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm sorry for earlier."

"I was just about to say the same thing." He can be a romantic sometimes, as Carter was speaking I noticed something in the water.

"What is it Charis?" A look of concern flashed across his face.

"Somebody tell me what the hell, that is?" I point to the mysterious object in the water and everyone's gaze follows. The object starts to become bigger, that's when I realised it was Jim on his stretcher in the Sharks mouth.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!" I rush to jan's side as she breaks down in tears. The shark suddenly launches Jim towards the glass, upon impact the glass creates a spider web crack and a huge chunk flies out narrowly missing franklin.

"We have to move, get to the door."

Nobody moved they were just stuck in place by fear and panic.

"We stay and we die, let's go come on."

Finally people start to move back. Apart from jan

"Come on jan there's nothing we can do for him now, come on jan lets go."

We turn and start to run as water comes cascading through the window and into the wet lab, we reach the stairs and the water is starting to fill up the room Carter jumps for the banister but misses and is covered with water in seconds.

"Carter!" Panic rises in me as I turn back to help him. When he surfaces we rush to the door to get it open.


End file.
